


You're Ripped At Every Edge, But You're a Masterpiece

by SirensAreSinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After wanheda 2, F/F, Forgiveness, Lexa Centric, Night thoughts, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees heaven and hell in those eyes. She sees her redemption in those eyes and she sees her own destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ripped At Every Edge, But You're a Masterpiece

Lexa sits in bed as Clarke sleeps beside her. She still can’t believe that Clarke forgave her. Part of her thinks that this is a dream and though she won’t admit it out loud, she’s afraid that if she goes to sleep when she wakes in the morning that Clarke will no longer be here beside her. She takes in her surroundings and realizes how much more pleasant the sparsely decorated tent is with Clarke next to her. Lexa’s eyes are trained on Clarke’s bare back where she can see four claw shaped scars. Her mind wanders back to just a few hours ago when she kissed those scars along with every other scar that she found marring the other woman’s skin.

Lexa wonders of all the hardships that Clarke face that she hasn’t yet told her about during her self-inflicted isolation. Lexa’s heart constricts when she thinks about how her actions or inactions cause Clarke to have to sacrifice herself to save those that she cares about. Lexa wonders not for the first time if she chose the right course. Was it right for her to sacrifice the sky people for her people? Clarke? Her own heart? Once again her head tells her yes. But her heart, her heart screams at her that it wasn’t. Lexa knows that when it comes to those that she is entrusted to keep safe that she cannot allow her heart to win. Her head knows that it was worth it to sacrifice the one hundred or so sky people for the hundreds, thousands of warriors, mothers, fathers, and families that the mountain had captured and harvested. As she remembers the hard cold look of Clarke’s eyes upon their first reunion her heart knows that it was not worth it to rip the light from Clarke the way that she did. It was not worth it to break her.

Lexa reaches out and gently touches the scars. Clarke shifts slightly from the touch. Lexa allows her fingers to run down each of the raised lines. The movement finally wakes Clarke. Her eyes crack open and finds Lexa’s gaze. Clarke’s eyes are Lexa’s favorite shade of blue. She sees heaven and hell in those eyes. She sees her redemption in those eyes and she sees her own destruction.

“Lexa”, Clarke’s voice is hoarse from sleep.

Lexa moves her hand from Clarke’s back to run her fingers through her blonde tresses, “go back to sleep.”

“Have you been awake this whole time”, Clarke questions. Lexa nods. Clarke doesn’t have to question why. She looks up at Lexa, her face free of war paint, and sees the vulnerable young woman that it is so easy to forget that Lexa is. 

Clarke remembers seeing that vulnerability so clearly as she held Lexa’s own knife to her throat. In that moment Clarke searched Lexa’s face trying to find The Commander that left her standing at the mountain. The Commander that took her already wounded heart and shattered it. In that moment as Lexa looked back at her from behind the blade all she saw was the young woman that wanted her to go back to the capital with her and show her a different side of the grounders. She saw a young woman like herself that had more responsibility than one person should ever hold thrust upon her. And Clarke faltered.

“You need to sleep Lexa.”

“I know.”  
Clarke shifts slightly into a position that is inviting Lexa to lie with her. Lexa moves down to lay next to Clarke. Face to face because Lexa doesn’t want to risk looking away from Clarke. Clarke leans in and places a lingering kiss on Lexa’s lips. Lexa’s eyes close against her will, savoring the contact. To Lexa it taste of forgiveness and understanding. Clarke feels Lexa’s lips quiver under her own and reaches a hand up to card her fingers through Lexa’s hair holding and anchoring her. When they part and Lexa’s eyes open Clarke sees the sorrow and hope in Lexa’s eyes. Lexa brings a hand up to Clarke’s face, just to feel her. Lexa knows that while Clarke understands the position that she was in that she will have to work to earn Clarke’s trust back. Lexa sees hope reflected back in those clear blue eyes and she knows that it will be worth it to work to gain back every ounce of trust she lost. Lexa knows that it will be worth it to listen to her heart in this matter. She closes her eyes and leans her forehead against Clarkes and finally allows herself to rest. Clarke knows that she is taking a risk with allowing Lexa back in, she knows that neither her nor Lexa will ever be perfect, but as the young Commander lies defenseless and vulnerable against her she knows it is worth trying. Clarke allows herself to drift back to sleep. In that moment the two damaged women allow their fractured hearts a moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me as I was sitting at school looking at the sun breaking through the clouds. Title taken from Halsey's song Colors. Thanks for reading.


End file.
